


Love Match

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: An AU of later in life when the Delta Quadrant is behind them, F/F, First Time, This is an old story of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: An AU of later in life when the Delta Quadrant is behind them; After a social gathering/crew reunion; they're in the large apartment alone together, and they make love for the First Time. Friends to Lovers at last!  Old story of mine; even the additional material in the story is over three years old, but I think (I hope!) it's still worth a read!!!





	Love Match

Love Match

It was one of those occasions The Doctor had tutored her about so long ago. A social gathering. Janeway had been with her throughout her return and reintegration to Earth society. Had walked with her to the endless hearings, sat in all the public galleries, outside all the Doctors’ offices, but she could not save her from having to go through with this ‘party’ once it was all over…

Everyone was there: The Doctor, (alias: Joe) B’Elanna & Tom with Miral, Harry Kim, Ensign and Naomi Wildman… Tuvok even. And so many others. Chakotay was also there, though their romantic liaison ended sometime ago… Seven had had so much to deal with.

“Well done.” Janeway noted, as Seven walked toward her from previously being amidst a throng of people.

Seven smiled wryly. “Thank you.” She paused. “I can’t tell which of them have which reasons for looking at me…”

Kathryn Janeway smiled easily. “It will become more bearable… And besides, some of them are looking at you for the best of reasons.”  


Seven looked at Kathryn questioningly.

“… Because you’re beautiful, Seven…” She sipped her sparkling synthahol.

“Thanks to you…” Seven said, matter of fact.

“How so?” Janeway pondered softly.

“It was you that picked this outfit.” Seven responded.

Kathryn looked again at the dress. A light summer dress, pale blue. An over the shoulder sash on Seven’s left arm. Beautiful.

 

At the end of the evening, Janeway helped Seven tidy her large studio apartment. They looked out at the stars, and the Bridge over which they’d come four and a half years ago.

Seven stood, for a long moment, taking in her companion, whom still gazed at the stars.

Kathryn Janeway was the one who looked beautiful. Wavy, auburn hair graciously cut. Smart but informal cream blouse. A gentle length of matching cream skirt.  


Janeway could sense Seven. She looked up at her. Both were so quiet. 

Seven continued staring into her eyes, finding a new serenity just in doing so. 

Kathryn reached out and held Seven’s hand, then lifted the back of it to her lips and kissed it kindly. 

“Do you trust me to know what I want now?” Seven asked.

“Yes, I do.” Kathryn replied.

“What am I to you?” Seven queried her.

“I guess you could say that you’re everything to me…” Janeway replied evenly.

“What do you mean?” Seven furthered.

“I love you in every way, Seven. I look at you and you’ve always known I feel that I want to protect you.” Janeway answered.

“Like a mother?” Seven was curious.

“Real love makes us feel every kind of love there is. The instinct to protect, which can be maternal, if you’re a mother, or a mother figure – But, if you’re not, sometimes, it can just mean a basic instinct to protect, or ‘clucking’ around somebody dear, like a mother hen, if you’re worried for them. Real love is also about the need to be alongside a person. A loyal friend. The need to confide, as a sister might – yet, if you’re not a sister…. You feel the peace of being close, as though all your family was just this one loved one. You feel everything.” Kathryn considered aloud.

“I know.” Seven stated, not challenging, for once.

Kathryn caught the tone in Seven’s voice. She knew her better than anyone. “What do you mean..?” She asked simply, repeating Seven’s earlier question.

“Am I wrong in saying I think I’m in love with you?” Seven’s voice was a little quieter, but quite calm.

“I trust you, remember…” Kathryn looked up at her. “It’s not wrong, not now…”

“And you?” Seven looked at her as directly as she could.

Kathryn squeezed Seven’s hand in hers, held it up between them; and holding that hand in her grasp to steady them both, she walked toward Seven and kissed her.

The kiss was strong but tender, from both of them, as it turned out. It was tentative, but it lasted – and when it was eventually done, they embraced, really leant upon one another.

“What now?” Janeway asked, her forehead against Seven’s.

“Are you giving me confirmation? Are you saying yes?” Anika/Seven of Nine asked, wanting, and truly needing, to know.

“Are you?” Kathryn looked into the eyes of this magnificent woman, while holding her hands so preciously.

“Yes!” Seven affirmed, beginning another kiss with Kathryn Janeway.

Kathryn responded – oh, she responded like every light-bulb there ever was, had suddenly just thrown its light inside her very core. Her heart. Her body. It wasn’t too fanciful to say that even her soul leapt!

She kissed this blonde and beautiful woman, whom, truth be told, she’d loved for quite a while. She touched her; Kathryn’s hands clamouring for this wonderful woman.

They spun and spun and spun on that pivotal axis for a savouring while, but all the while, it was building to something.

They held hands and ran through the apartment to the space where the bed lay waiting for them, kicking off shoes, throwing off their own, and each other’s clothes.

Living the moment at last. Loving one another, truly, flinging themselves joyously upon that bed that was the platform on which to achieve shared dreams.

Their flesh, as flesh is wanton and likely to do, as the mind is wanton and craves of the flesh, kissed, and bumped, and grinded, rubbed, and pressed. They did not let a moment past unused, untouched, unloved –not cherished – no. They cherished well.

Fingers wandered, and danced, and kissed, explored, like the women whose digits they were… Mapped each other’s bodies, and by doing so, their now open souls…

They looked in one another’s eyes, beholding the glorious wonder of being here, wrapt in this moment, pulled each other’s body’s closer still, and stared at one another absolutely nakedly. “I LOVE You!!!” Each of them said, because it was the honest, honest, barest, yet most detailed, of truths. It had to be said, not to be said, or heard alone, but because it was honesty between them, at last.

 

The End- Originally written on: 4.1.06

Some of the writing changed/added to on: 13.7.14


End file.
